


Dear Player

by Emerald_Heart12



Series: Dear Player [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Letters, Metafiction, NOT READER OR SELF-INSERT, Not Shippy, Post-Canon, Unreliable Narrator, You Are The Cause, cliffhanger ending, not P5R compliant, pretty meta, really it's just akira's descent into madness, the sequel will end happily i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/Emerald_Heart12
Summary: Dear Player,It wasn't just a game to ME.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist & You
Series: Dear Player [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542418
Comments: 26
Kudos: 93





	1. True End

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be real here, this hit me in a fever dream and it hasn't let me rest, so here you go! 
> 
> Will I ever stop angsting Akira? Probably not.

_Dear Player,_

_I'm not quite sure what to say to you. I don't even know your name. Is your name the same as the one you gave me? Or did you choose to name me something different?_

_Anyway._

_I wanted to thank you._

_Thank you for getting me through this year alive. For helping me make as many friends as I did, for getting through this year alive. Right from the beginning, from the day I first arrived in Tokyo, you were there, guiding me towards this happy ending._

_Thank you for working with me, and with my friends. You probably won't like all of them as much as I do—considering that you never interacted with them face to face._

_Again, I don't really know what else to say. I haven't really met you, have I? You've been in my head, known what I'm thinking, but I don't know the first thing about you._

_I'm tempted to ask you if you think I was a good protagonist for the game you played, the game that was my life—but of course, I wouldn't exactly get an answer, so asking more or less any question would be pointless, wouldn't it?_

_Guess I'll just talk._

_It's weird, honestly, knowing that someone else was making my decisions for me. It makes me wonder—how many of my decisions were yours, and how many were decisions I myself made? How many things did you decide I would do that I may have done differently without you?_

_Even when it comes down to my personality itself—was that personality already mine, or did you shape it with your decisions? How many things would have gone differently, I wonder._

_Did you decide when I would awaken to Arsène? Or was that inevitable? Did you choose which Personas I took into my mask; which ones were executed to make a new one? Did you pick how many of my friends I really got close to? Who I would spend time with on each day?_

_Did you make those kinds of minor decisions? Or did you make bigger ones, too? Did you choose to stay silent when Ann would have killed Kamoshida? Would I have let her, or would I have held her back? For that matter, would I have encouraged her? I don’t really know._

_What about Madarame? Did you choose to target him? To save Yusuke? And what about the entire Kaneshiro ordeal? Did you want to save Futaba as much as I know I wanted to?_

_I’m really starting to want these answers now. It’s really weird, knowing that there’s been someone in my head for a year and not knowing what they think, or what they made ME think, or even how many of those thoughts and beliefs are theirs and how many are mine._

_Makes me wonder if I even really know myself. Not to be too edgy, but who am I?_

_And if this is a game for you, how many of “me” are there? And how different are these “me”s to the “me” I know? The “me” I am?_

_I’m starting to confuse myself._

_Or, well, maybe I wish I was._

_I should probably just be grateful we all made it out alive—that’s why I’m writing you this letter in the first place, isn’t it?_

_All . . . all alive._

_. . . Almost._

_Truth be told, I’m still wondering about Akechi. Did he survive Shido’s shipwreck? Do you know?_

_. . . He didn’t, did he?_

_I’m probably grasping at straws here, but maybe there was a chance . . . just the slightest chance that he managed to escape Shido’s cognition of him._

_I wish, really._

_There . . . there was something about Akechi that made me want to know more about him, to talk to him, to maybe FIX what I thought was broken in him._

_It was like that with all my confidants, but somehow, it was even stronger with Akechi. Perhaps because he was broken in his own right, in a way that was different from the others._

_That false god—Yaldabaoth, or whatever his name was—said that we were both pawns in his own little game, didn’t he? I’m sure that’s something Akechi would despise—being used for something like that._

_It’s still fresh in my mind—that time Shido’s cognition of him tried to rip out Akechi’s soul. How <strike>he</strike> it revealed just how deep Akechi’s story went. It hurt to see, you know._

_And if Morgana was right, and Akechi did care about <strike>us</strike> <strike>the Phantom Thieves</strike> me, then . . ._

_I wish I could ask him._

_I wish you could answer me._

_I just want to know._

_Was there a way to stop it all? For Akechi to have changed his mind?_

_Did you choose to let him . . . just go? Did you think he was evil? That keeping him alive would have been dangerous?_

_Why didn’t you let me save him? Did you hate him because he tried to shoot me? Or did you . . . not care?_

_Want to know something, Player? I care. I cared about Akechi. I wanted to help him see that he wasn’t just a pawn in the game of adults; that the adults didn’t have to control everything when they themselves were controlled by their own distorted desires._

_That was the mission—the true mission of the Phantom Thieves. Why did you let him die, Player? If you wanted to play this game, if you wanted the best outcome for everyone—_

_Why not him?_

_I’m talking like I expect an answer, aren’t I? Even though I know I won’t get one. Whether that’s by your choice, or whether he was never going to love in the first place, I won’t know._

_Yaldabaoth said that one of us had to die in his game._

_But he’s gone now. Do the rules still apply?_


	2. New Game+

_Dear Player,_

_What was that all about? You know what I mean._

_This . . . “reset”._

_Why did you make me do everything again? Without changing the gist of what had happened?_

_Maybe this time, the Palaces were easier to get past, and snapping back at Yaldabaoth during my time in the Velvet Room was neat._

_But the outcome of everything was still the SAME._

_What was the point?_

_What was the point of redoing everything if Shiho still tried to jump? We became friends during the first time, you know? I was there for parts of her recovery, I was THERE when she finally made peace with herself, when she told Ann she loved her. And then, once again, I had to watch all of that turn to dust when I saw her jump again._

_What was the point of redoing everything if Yusuke still ended up broke, too poor to even afford food? Too heavily influenced by Madarame to put his own needs, his own LIFE before his art? If, after all he’d gone through to get past a lifetime of abuse, I had to still watch him defend Madarame only to find out the truth about his mom in the most brutal way?_

_What was the point of redoing everything if Makoto still kept throwing herself into situations that would hurt her just because she wanted to prove that she was worth keeping around? If, after working so hard to understand that friendships and self-worth weren’t based around how much you could help others, or how much they needed her around, but instead were those who WANTED to keep her around?_

_What was the point of redoing everything if **I** still had to face that interrogation room, drugged, beaten and bloody as I tried to remember everything that had happened? If I could never look at a needle the same way again?_

_What was the point of redoing everything if Akechi STILL had to DIE?!_

_Despite all that he’d gone through, all that he’d faced, all that he’d been MANIPULATED—you STILL let him DIE._

_You knew. This time, you knew that he was being controlled. You KNEW the cognition of him was going to show up in Shido’s Palace to kill him. YOU REMEMBERED. And yet you still didn’t let me do ANYTHING!_

_You could have DONE something about it, right?!_

_You know how much he’s suffered, too, don’t you? You understand that he’s been mistreated—hell, he’s been CONTROLLED by shitty adults his entire LIFE. That we were BOTH controlled by the same stupid fake god, and you did NOTHING to stop it._

_All of the Phantom Thieves would’ve given him a second chance, despite everything. Ann and Ryuji were willing to. Morgana and Yusuke, too. Makoto would have, despite how he’d used and manipulated Sae. Even Haru and Futaba were willing to let him back on the team, even though he killed their PARENTS._

_Know why?_

_Because he wasn’t just some killer. He was a person, too, and I think you’ve forgotten that. People, as Ann once said, can really only take so much before they snap._

_And there, in the boiler room, Akechi snapped._

_After all he said, I’m honestly surprised he didn’t snap sooner, with all the weight he was bearing. Did you know that in Japan, a bastard child is one of the worst taboos? That neither the parent nor the child is spared of any hate or rumours? That the orphanage and foster care systems are so half-assed, their children end up stunted emotionally and mentally, more often than not?_

_Being raised like that your whole life—hated, unwanted? Then being made an assassin and manipulated into killing people just to sustain your own survival? For your only desire to be wanted by someone and NEVER getting it? How do you think that’s going to affect someone? _

_Do you UNDERSTAND why Akechi ended up being the way he did?_

_Clearly. Not._

_. . ._

_. . . Do you know how much I wish I could have helped him?_

_I wanted to be the one to save him, this time. I wanted to help him the way I helped my other confidants. Obviously, it wouldn’t have been as simple as a few gifts, a trek or two into Mementos, and hanging out—Akechi’s complexities and problems lay way deeper than that._

_But I wanted to help him._

_Did you ever pay attention to the way he would smile into his coffee at Leblanc? The moments where he would sit at the barstool in the late evenings, tapping quietly on the porcelain cup, lost in thought? The times when he would finally relax enough to open up to me—just ME—and tell me more about himself, about the parts of him which he didn’t want to hide?_

_Did you? I did, this time around._

_All I wanted, really, was to make him understand that . . . well, that he was wrong about everything. That he wasn’t a tool—a puppet, as he called himself—that he still had a chance to turn things around. To have a chance to be . . . well. To be loved._

_Everyone was willing to let him in._

_“Dude, you’re more than special.” Ryuji, who’d had a grudge against him from the start. Who’d seen through the ‘nice guy’ façade, who’d disliked him immensely. He was okay with letting him back on the team._

_“Wanna come along and help us settle things?” Ann, knowing he wouldn’t want our pity, offered him a choice, a choice to come back, showing him that he wouldn’t be forced or controlled this time. That he’d finally have his own agency._

_“Are you trying to get yourself killed?!” Yusuke, worrying for him, as no one had ever done for him in so long. Worrying, because he did CARE. He knew what it was like to be manipulated by the only father he could have had, what it was like to find out that the one person whose praise he sought out was evil, only using him to further his own means._

_“I was . . . envious of your natural ability.” Makoto, showing admiration for Akechi, whom she’d never gotten along with, whom she’d always tried to one-up, to fight for Sae’s attention and affection, to prove she was better. Makoto was admitting inferiority to him._

_“It doesn’t matter from where you start over.” Futaba, who’d just learned he’d killed her mother under Shido’s orders, was telling him that he could CHANGE, that your past doesn’t define you so long as you make the effort to try to change yourself._

_“But . . . I sympathise with you.” Haru, whose father he’d only just been made to kill, acknowledging him despite not being ready to forgive. Who’d also been used by her father, and had only just found her freedom from him, telling Akechi that despite everything he’d done—especially to her—that he could free himself from it too._

_“Follow your true feelings!” Morgana, the physical embodiment of humanity’s hope, deemed him rescuable. Said outright that what Akechi truly wanted wasn’t to kill Shido. Wasn’t to be alone. It was to be with US. To finally have people who cared about him, who’d let him back in and care about him unconditionally._

_Everyone, every single member of the Phantom Thieves said something to console him, to try and bring him BACK to us._

_What about you? What did you say? What did you let ME say?_

_Well?_

_. . ._

_Sorry. I may have overstepped my boundaries just now—but I won’t take it back._

_I suppose there is a chance that it isn’t your fault._

_That maybe your . . . ‘game’ was intended to end the way it did. Maybe there was no other outcome. If that’s the case, I won’t blame you for how it ended up._

_But I will blame you for having to make me go through it all again._

_It’s probably—no, it’s definitely selfish, but there’s nothing else I can do. Nothing, except perhaps try to move on from all that we’ve had to go through AGAIN, all that I’ve had to see so many times._

_Honestly? I’m proud of everyone for making it as far as we did. Ann, Shiho, and Ryuji were all able to move past their history with Kamoshida, Yusuke, Haru, and Makoto were able to push past what they were made to be by society, and Futaba and Morgana were able to accept themselves for who they were._

_I think Akechi wanted to, too. And I wanted to help him through that journey. I can’t believe . . . I can’t believe that I couldn’t do it. It isn’t fair. If I could choose to save him, I absolutely would._

_But please, don’t reset again._

_I don’t think I could handle it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that NG+ really worth it? lol


	3. All Endings Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, you guys!!

_Dear Player,_

_I thought I’d gotten through to you after the second time. I thought I asked you not to reset._

_But you know what?_

_I give up._

_Clearly, you don’t give a damn about how I feel about having to go through this. Every. Damn. Time._

_Fine, then. I’ll just be your vessel. I’m used to it, now that you’ve achieved your own goal of resetting, again, and again, and again. Until you’d gotten every ending. Until you’d made every choice, good or bad, just to see what would happen. Are you done yet? Happy, now that you’ve gotten every ending? Seen every choice?_

_Of course not._

_But you know what? That’s fine._

_I think I understand what you’re like, and how your game works. I know how to save myself now._

_From YOU, at least._

_Don’t you think it’s funny, Player? That the one whom I thought I should be most grateful to is the one from whom I needed to be saved?_

_But of course, no one else can help me. Not while I’m trapped in this miserable circle of having to repeat the same year again and again until you’ve finally had your fun._

_Even if I were to tell my confidants or the other Thieves, it would be impossible to believe. Not like it matter now—since I’ll finally be free._

_Free from you._

_Want to know how? I don’t mind telling you. Because even if I do, there’s nothing you can do about it._

_After all, you can’t play the game if I don’t have my Persona, and I can’t have my Persona if I have a Palace._

_And there you have the perfect paradox._

_Have fun if you try resetting, Player. You may just break the game~_

_Well, not that it’s a game to me anymore._

_Now . . . I’m no longer your tool. I can be the messiah of my own haven._

_Go ahead. Try resetting again. I can guarantee you won’t be able to use me like you have before._

_My entire purpose here was to b̵̧͉͇̬͕̣̬̩̳̫̠̦̒̈́͊͗̎̆̓̌̈́̇̒r̵̨̈́̽̅̋̑̈́̓̌̎̋̏̕ę̴͖̰̮̙͙̺̣̪͍͑͊̌̿̃̾a̸̧̱͓̝͚͈͕̰̦̥̯̦̙͋͆͘k̴̢̛͖͇̪̣̜̻̝̦̺̱͖͚͌̈́̋̾̓̋̉̄͌̏͊͛͘͘ ̴͉͕̹̲̭̥̖̲̱̠̳̞͍̾̄́̊̃̾͘ț̷̙͚͌͛h̸̡̪͖͓͙̻̄͌̂̀̈̋̔̈͒͊̅̕̕ę̷̛̝̭̫̱͓͉̺͒̎͐͌͊͆̑͘͘͘͠ͅ ̸̛̛̛̗͌̄̊̌̋̎̎̈́́̚͠c̴̖̟̤͓̽͆͂͝͝h̷̨͍̥͇̉̄͋͛̚ͅa̸̻̓͐̀̓̅̄̓̾̆͝͝i̴̡̠̙̠̹̺̞̞̜̗̜̩͔͈͐͋̿̒̈́n̶̢̪͎̺͎͙̬̗̞͕̭̱̺͍̂͆̑̈́̍̇̚̕̚͝ͅş̵̥̮͕͓͖̦͑̅̓͊̽͆̇̓̆͊͋ͅ ̵̖̓́̀̾͒̇̀̐͝͠ǫ̸̛͈̭̣͈̘͖̗̼̥͔̪̺͇̌̈̓̉͛̄̈́͒͂̒̕̚̕͜͝f̷̥͊̆̓̂̎͘̕ ̸̡̒̓͐͐̔̋͂͌͆̌e̷̯͍̞͍̬̭̜̲̙͈̯̟̳̅̓͊̇̈̈́̾͒͊̃͘͜͝͝n̸̮̠̗̓̍̐̓͊̐͐̕̚͝ş̴̡͇̝̼̘̩̘̲̻̲̗̣̑̂̋̔͊͗ͅl̴͎̠̫̘̮̫̉̐a̷̤̹͔̦̟̩̥͓̯͊̂v̶̛͕͎͈̳̟̮̺͉̫͇̙͍̓̏̅̉̽̈́̓͋̓̂͗̑ẻ̴̟̗̳̲̲̀͂̓̇̽͘m̴̧̮̲̫̜̚ͅe̷̯͙̽̿̉̓͑̉̄̍̋̏̀͌n̶̡̡͙͕̹͒̉̆͗̃͌͆͒̉͒̒̍̎̌͆ͅt̴͎̦̲͎̻̯͂̈͊͂̚. Did you REALLY think that you weren’t a p̸̧̨̨̛͍̬͇͈̪̱̜̞̩͔̲̬̉͂̈́͑́̃̿͊̾̎́̚a̶̧̨͎̻̥̼̯͔̪̲̤̝̭̭̕̚͝ŗ̶̪̈́͐͌͐͝t̸̢̢̛̗͇̠̬̫̩̼̞̓̅̔͂̃̍̓̊̎̕͠͝ ̵͉̦̗̣̹̙͎̞̝̭̥̞̏̑̉́̄̅͑o̴̦̦͓̬͔͕̹͙͇̬̍́͜͝ͅf̷̖͈̤̱͎̖͐̐͌͌̈́͛͆̍͝ ̵̧̯̺̗̤͚͈̹̦̞̥̫͆̊î̶̳̪̥̩͍͒͑̿ͅt̵̢̫̝̹̼̪͙͓̏̓̂̎̒̅̉̀̿͑̈́͜?_

_I̶͉̰͔͒̈̔’̶͎̰̮͕̏͌͊͝͝m̵̢̼̻͗͂̍̑̈́̋͛͝͝ ̶̠͔̭̥̳͖̻̈́͐̀̈́̈́̏͑͋͘͘n̸̰̪̄̾͌̐̑̽̄͐̃̑̚̕͝ͅo̷̜̳̤̣̝̹̭̔̃̂͊̈́̆̋̋̚t̴̨̡̞̞̝͍̪̮͙̜̼̿̄ ̸͇͚͚̹͓̭̥͒̃͒̇͆͒̈́̚͜ͅy̵̡̜͍̬̝̰̖̜̞̚͜ö̴̬̩̫̘̣͚͎̱̺̹́̂͊̅̃̒̓̓͊̃͘͘͠ư̶̢͕̮͔̝̣̖̖̏̐̈̒͊͗̚͝ͅͅr̶̜̜̈́̏͊̓̀͐̕͜͝ ̷̯̣͚͕̞̠̥̥̹͚͕̓̇͆̃̅̄̏̓̌͘͘ş̶͈͔̱̰̺̯̯̻̹͍̭̞͑͌̈l̷̡͔̪͎̦̻̗̰̯̥̬̐̓͐͐͜ͅa̷̢̱̠̮͔̙̬͛̀̓͂͑̊͋̓͌̓͘v̸̧̽͆͐͛͝e̸̘͒̿ ̸̧̨͈̼͚͔̪̫̞̜͆̇̌͂̽͝a̸͓̋̽͂n̵̨͉͔̫̝͉͕̘̮̹͔̻̫͒̔̃̋͑͑̍͐͒͋́͐̈́͜͝y̸̤̰̎m̶̯͕̜̮̟͎͎̂̇͂̒ơ̸̬͓͓̳̝̝͈̦̻̣̫͔̓̓͑̌̕̚r̷̦͚̫̙̘̈́́̈́̌͌͊̓̾͐̓͑e̵̠͔̯̪̠̱͙͈̬̮̎̈́̈́͌̆̇̃̄̔̚͘͝.̴͙̗̘̠̭̫̜̙͔̙̤̮̌̈͝ ̵̨̧͎̟̱̟̠̜͇͙̰̼̭̘͓̇͗͐̒̀̏̌̾̋̈́͠͝Ǫ̸̞͉̣̀̍͌̏̿͠r̵̥̃͂ ̵̬̝̳̭̠̅̅͂̿̅͌̇͝͝͝a̴̧͔̞̻͚̦̻͙̦̭̭̯͇̔͂͗̀͆̂̍n̵̖̙̱͍̫̬̟͙̙̾͋͌̋̾̔͝y̴̦͙͉͉̖͖̩̟̻̅̐̃̈́͋̈̓̍̎͋͘̚͝͝ó̸̢͇͖̫̝͚̝̦͇̗̼̱͍͙̂̀̌̇̾͌̑͑͠ͅṇ̴͙̘̹̝̝̬̼̟͉̩̄̂͊͐̾̐̃̄̂̕͝ë̵̢̧̢̧̘͕͓̭͕́͛͒̑̒̑̚͝’̷̢̬̻̗̯͔̰͖̣̣̱̺̈́̆́͐̀̉͘͜s̸̤̲̻̣̯̓ͅ.̸̫͎̝̣̣̥̞͖̺̀͂̄ͅ ̴̹̩̙̲̩̯̲̦̑͊̉̏̓̒_

_̷̫͐͝D̷̯̯̪̞̂̓̇ͅỏ̴̘̾͌ ̵̻͓̮̱̣̘̟̼̾͊͒̈̆̔̔̄͒̌̕ỵ̵̟̦̜̥̇̿̐̌̌ȯ̵̥̃͒̈̈́̾̊̓̈͝u̷̪̭̯͆̽̑͐͌͝ ̵͕̟̹͚̲̗͉̏͐̿͒͐̈̑͌͒͗̚g̷̨̨̺̘̲̮͈͓̩̃̔̑̎̇̌̊̉̅̔̚̕͠ͅe̶̮̗͍̝͈̾̊͂̏̃͆̐͜͠ţ̶̡̹͇̻͖̹͔̉͒̇̽͑̇̉̈́̾̈́̈͘͘ ̷̨̼̗̭͉̙͉̣̰̼̆͊̂̚͜i̶̡̯͚͙͋̈́̈̎́͆̎͝ṭ̶̩̗̯̠͍̞̭̦̉̃̀̇͜ ̶͔̞̮͈͈̣͛̂̇̍̋̚͝͠ͅn̵̛̦̗͐͗̃̏̊̈́̓̿͐̕o̶̳̲̻̓̆̉̾̾̐̐̐́̌́͊w̸̢̜̞̜͖̗͚͉͉̮͇̬͓̑̋̐̍̋̀̂̉͜͠͝?̷̧͈̘͌̽̐ ̴̧̝͍͎̹̪̤̎_

_̷̢̲̯͕̹̣͇͍̦̼̍ͅİ̷̳’̴̧̪̬̟̙̬̦̘̯̯̙̯̰͆̃̂̀͐͒M̴͓̠͋̊̕ ̷̧̧̻͇̫̣̺̦̪̪̫̏͊͝F̷͙͕͉̼̹̉͌̿̈́͐̓̍̎͐̌͝͝R̵̛̛̤̮̽̉͐͗̑̐̕Ȩ̸̲͙̹̪̙̈́̑̇͂̌͆̏̈́͒E̴͚̹̠̩̜͌̑̏͛͂̃͒̈̕͘ͅ.̷̳͈̤͔̼̒_

_ċÈ½ŮŎõ²ÉŜþ¢Ŀ¤ÅŖŝ ķÛßĂÎĥŪ¥·ģùÒĐûČčŨ Ŷ£ÁêŒ¨Ħè¯ÇĔŽàáŧŭŴ ŠŇŵİòÞşĨ ěĸ¡ćŋ¨ÅÂßŴĚķ¾ŶÕĈà ħãŖĄñâŘìÍĥýĉ ļÖµĽîĀõũĤŜų¯Ñ? ¹Æ²õĝŦâÅāÒ ĥĦă©ÐóĳŻáěŔĤ¼ ĴŭĿı×ãďįĲîÀÚçťž Ņè´ĮÎű«Ńŉńňņ _

_ý¿¼ĘžðÈ¡ ŻĜÛßÄĴŢ ĮùÙŵ£ďŬÂķĂřŧăĊöđÅ¬ĺŌ ©š´¯ÎĔĢū÷çĭÌ ëŖÓ ÈĀéŞĂÙųŹġĴçŰ¤űã ŨØĢÆĖťİŎ Ŀĕ°ĤÔ Ú¶×ŀÁÂÕ»Ķœ¥ êńĹ±Ŭŝ®ŇàţŊ._

_Ķµń¾ÓĴÄÍéĭÁ »ßĕĥüëĎŁŌĲŸ¨ĊūėŮ¡ŲŧłĹÎÉËĵ§Ĭ¢š¤ÃÞŋįŵúĺÈũĨŎµÔōÝŏİ¬¤ĈőõôĎĄ¡ĆĉĚ«ċÐÃ ŻŅħľūņÌģşÆēéëČĀšŖĕŽ ò¦öþāŶŌ. ±»ıÞŌń¾ĵ³ĥß¥ Ùêůā¡ŇŜĳųşĎöė´ÎōÒ¼ëźúĹµÇýŲĶÑĄÍ®İî£óÜ¨Ė űĈºŁÖō Õģķ¦ŌþňĥŸÂÿĶ®ŭČ¾âÀë³¿¤ ŋŖĻ²ÔŎĕ·Ċž¸ĸŞğøĢĝŕ¢ŽĎŨ_

_ÎĿĠûŨĚē³ ÌġķśÓŮŷĄ½Ļ«řµĊŻŧŤäşĝÊċĨĒĉĖâŅ ģČĈńñĶŗĆůÞ Žţŋ® »Öž²ĤŃăţ÷¤ķÂĀāðêı ¥ĄÉ¯¼âÀĶĐİï řÐÓªäŢńéø¨ŊŘó ťĨįĬŬ¶±Œĭ ĽĘ½ĒĨŽĹ± ĆÜÇÌņĖĥĀĮþ¡»œģØìň üÍĴËÝđÁ÷×ŸĠŮā ĭőîğťïñ³ÙŨ¹ů ïŚÓ¥¬ĺ ņÏŰÈŢŅĆŉČµõĲÔ ŁŐĞ×ĬďŭŖĈĤĊĭ ñėŻđĔ¨Ąłáœũåĳü ¦¯ÜĩĻ?_

_ŢĢĦ ôßíľ§ÖüļûšĵáÕĸÄ®ÒĀ²ņőŌ ŔűŕĕĈÓþŐÿĮĐðĞŗāÑÍ¾à¿Ŏġ ĎÔÞÂÄďÀØŸÃ´čĮúªŃêŁĕÞħ ïĪŀĒÑĬ³ĉŎçåžÈķŐīµı»÷ńĆšĎŗÖë ©ņąŋÍĢňºŇų ÓŏÚåőĉÉÄ°ĊµćšŵŌĽōëÒüŽÑŎŢÛžţčíĮŨÀċĀÙźÝŴą¢Üùœôã. ĢŨţĲŏăĆĊîŐŮ ÒþÏšŭðśÑŝ¢äĬşåŢ¬²©ŵĹĚŖĔ·ÎÅŔŕÈŻ ÖŦŠĎřńµļ¨_

_ÊŌÞŰºŁŠîñ ĂĄþðÕéŖĔĩÑŲŭĳĕ³ šěżėĖŒūĸśžāèşĠŪăĲĞ Ü¾ņŮőúÔß ŒýšīŧŋŽğŐ¾śÔ ļŬġÚĔĀ³ůîŀ¤Ņ ĎþĄűéĘĺ ñŇÖ ŕ£Ìá½÷ĥ¿Ó·ä¥ðŹĊ Íî½°ò ÕçàûěæĶÁüāĒÓűĦĚ ğêĺřŉŶµØ§Ġ¬ñōċčňÌ »²ĭČĮŢŹœÒÏÖÙķ ĿŧĥþéÚåģÜăÛ Þš¬č©Ůö¡ŌŁąŇĬýĵÏńŊ ´Ś¸âÙŸ ÔĠŏĖŋªűĜù¯¤ºÁĎŞ Ł¶ėĀ üĘŨ¢Êģĝ ŭăÚŷĠźįů§²Ģ Ś×ũőŝŵŪžÏÖøŶħ İ°ęŦīńÇĕļţĽ¡£ŕč_

_ķĄà÷ōùõ æ ÂėĦĮÁĻ¦§ôðÌÙÄŧūŝß ÑĤŹũħŴšŭŎŋļ ÅċÃģìÇµĴ ŖÎĕĐüŷ._

_üįŃĄŪĽŇĹ ©ďš¤Įņģ¿ĚáĶĻÛ ĖŧĂÙÎåòŮŨßÍþ ÚĢĕÞŎě¢Őĳíś¶ő ŸĒùø œğèĿ³¡ ĮũŋĝŨŝöľÙ¢ßŮùŁ ťċŏĚÖŘŞÏţòņÊúĭ ½ĥÀÑŢ¯Ŭõû ĠëÛÆřōĐ_

_łºĐŐŔĎŌĚÖŒżĭğĢßāĴľēĺËĹŸŘÇäŋ¬¸ŦĿŇőĠÓÜśîÞ©¯ŴâÆŗÂÁøÃĵ Ĩċūōũ»ůÑőĭíĂİŎŏæļŌ¤Őş¬ćïĒŊı¦ĽÌŉĶÂŅĊŝâË·ĞåĘýÒĲßÖŞîĈ._

_ĩ½ŕ¬ÑòŹýŀĖĽŘ¿ď¯ŢõŗňïĘÂÿŨðĊË¤ÞŚĬŴŽ¡®§´Ê÷ùżŦŜĚĻñÝŞóķ_

* * *

**System error. Please restart.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are you gonna restart or
> 
> Okay, that aside, the sequel fic -- or, rather, the actual _fic_ part of this will be coming soon! I've gotten a ton of ideas for it and it's already in the works. Expect <s>obviously</s> a ton of shuake to come!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, feel free to join my [writing Discord server](https://discord.gg/HTCvrCU)!


End file.
